


Sam, Maggie, and Jack's Journey through Amphibia

by CrossoverMan69420



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossoverMan69420/pseuds/CrossoverMan69420
Summary: A new kid moves to town and makes two new friends named Maggie and Jack. As they're hanging out, they find out that Anne isn't at her party and go to investigate the matter. They later find them at a playground but unknown to them, something happens that transports them to a new world and there seems to be something more powerful and heartless than any of them had ever seen. Will they save Amphibia and get out or will they fall and be stuck forever?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Original Character(s), Anne Boonchuy/Original Character(s), Anne Boonchuy/Other(s), Sprig Plantar & Ivy Sundew
Kudos: 1





	Sam, Maggie, and Jack's Journey through Amphibia

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is ready to start his new life as he heads for his first day of school. There he meets Maggie and Jack and starts to become friends with them. They later see that Anne and Sasha are going somewhere with a mysterious object as they followed them to get to the bottom of it. But this would lead to event that would bring them somewhere they never thought could have existed.

**3 months ago 7:30 AM**

Samuel Junglewood, Sam for short, is a fifteen year old Chinese American boy with black hair, with a blue stripe at the front of it, red eyes, and light skin. His room has a one person bed, a closet with his usual clothing along with his martial arts uniforms, trophies for winning martial arts tournaments, belts from his training over the years hanging on the wall, one for karate, one for Muay Thai, and one for Judo.

He was sleeping on the bed in his pajamas, snoring loudly. His phone alarm turned on, which woke him up from his slumber.

"Huh? Oh yeah. School still exists. Yay." He said listlessly. He had just moved in from his original town. His mom enrolled him in at a private school giving him a higher academic standard to challenge.

"Well," he said, cracking his back and neck. "Time to start the new day."

He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on deodorant, put on his grey pants, his green shoes, his red backpack, the gray hoodie that his mom bought for the school, and his fingerless gloves.

"All right new school, new life. Hopefully I make some friends." He said. He grabbed his backpack, put his school supplies in it, put it on, and went downstairs, where his mother, Jamie, was waiting for him.

"Ready for your first day at your new school?" Jamie asked. She wore a pink shirt that said "Tote life", blue shorts just above her knees, red eyes, light skin, blue hair, and purple sandals.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said as he took a waffle pop.

"Love you mom." Sam said.

"Love you too, my cutie patootie." Jamie replied back. Sam just blushed with embarrassment as he put on his helmet, grabbed his skateboard, and rode off. Ready to start his new school life.

**Saint James Middle School 8:00 AM**

Sam reached his new school. He decided to see the inside of the building. It was like your average school building with posters for school events, hard tile floor, etcetera. As he went inside, a caucasian girl with light skin and of medium height in a baseball cap, on backwards, a salmon pink skirt, a blue hoodie , and a pair of white and black tennis shoes. Her hair is ginger and is braided into pigtails, freckles on her cheeks, and has eyelashes at the bottom of her eyes, named Maggie, walked up to him.

"Hey. Are you the new kid?" she asked looking straight at his face.

"Yeah. That's me." Sam replied. "Why do you ask?" he asked as she stares at him.

"I'm just trying to see if I recognize you from somewhere." Maggie said, staring at his face to see if she knows him. Then it hit her.

"Your that guy from that karate tournament 4 months ago, right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. I was." Sam replied blushing.

"Dude. I saw you on tv during the tournament. You were pretty cool. You've got my respect." Sam was actually surprised that someone actually respected him. He had no idea what to say.

"Well thanks. I really appreciate it." he stammered. "I've never had someone compliment my skills as a mixed martial artist before-"

**RING!**

The bell rung, meaning that class was about to start. "Oh it's time for class. I'll be seeing you at lunch later." She said as she left. Sam went to his locker numbered 165 and then he checked his schedule on his phone, showing he had math.

"Great. Math just had to be first, hadn't it?" Sam complained. He went into the school, and was ready for whatever hell was waiting for him. He went to his locker, which was number 58, put his skateboard and helmet in, closed the door and went to class.

**Math class 8:15 AM**

"All right class," the teacher said, getting everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student joining us today. So please give a welcome to Samuel Junglewood."

"You can call me Sam." Sam said. The class greeted him saying "Hi Sam."

"Please take your seat Sam, over there." The teacher told him. The boy that was next to his seat was a 14 year old Dominican-American boy with a black vest, grey shorts that reached his knees, brown hair, yellow eyes, was a little shorter than Sam, and wore Nike sneakers. "Hi there. You must be Sam. I'm Jack. Jack Cunderback." Jack said, introducing himself. Sam was actually surprised someone would talk to him. People usually just ignored as he didn't really seem that interesting to others or just weren't worth there time.

"Uh hi Jack," Sam said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You know, I was hoping I would find someone to eat lunch with me and Maggie. Would you like to join me?" Jack asked. Sam immediately agreed to it. Right now though, they had to listen to the teacher and see what work they had to do.

'I think I'm off to a good start,' Sam thought. 'I think I actually made two friends on the first day of my new school.'

**School cafeteria 12:00 PM**

Sam, Maggie, and Jack sat down at a table with their lunches. Sam had a pepperoni calzone, his favorite, a carton of strawberry milk, an apple, and a plastic cup of water. Jack had french fries with ketchup, chocolate milk, a banana, and an M&M's cookie. Finally Maggie had pasta with meatballs, chocolate milk, and a pudding cup. They were eating their lunches when Sam noticed Jack thinking of something.

"What are thinking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to think of a good birthday present for this friend of mine." Jack replied. "We're not best friends, but we're good friends."

"Oh so what're you thinking of getting her?"

"This." Jack then pulled out a game cartridge for some old video game console from the 90's. "Do you think she'll like it?" Jack asked, excepting to get an opinion.

"Well I don't really play video games, but take it from a guy who was worried what to give his mother for mothers day, she'll like what ever you give her." Sam replied. Jack seemed to get some hope back in himself. "Thanks man."

"I don't really know, nor care, what Boobchuy likes, but I guess she would like it." Maggie said.

"I'm sorry," Sam choked on his calzone, surprised at what Maggie said. "But did you just say 'Boobchuy'?"

"It's just something I call her. It means funny in other languages." She told Sam.

"Hilarious." Sam stated. "She have any other friends?"

"Only two. Third names are Sasha and Marcy. Sasha's having a pool party next week. Maybe I could convince her to let you come."

"That'd be nice. I've always wanted to go to a party." Sam continued eating his lunch as Jack decided to ask something. "Say I was thinking. Would you like to have us give you a tour around the city?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "That would be awesome. I'd really like to know the place."

"Well get ready," Maggie put her arm around Sam. "Because after school this will the tour of a lifetime!"

**Park 1:36 PM**

Sam rose down the hill on his skateboard as Jack followed on his bicycle and Maggie on her roller blades. They raced through the park dodging people and animals with ease.

**Thai Go 2:20 PM**

They stopped at a Thai themed restaurant, where they ordered some Thai food. Sam with a Thai Burger, Jack with Spy Thai Beef, and Maggie with some spicy Thai noodles. Maggie decided to have some fun and put a pair of chopsticks up her mouth. Sam and Jack laughed at the hilarious act.

**Arcade 3:20 PM**

Sam and Jack were playing a game called "Super Dance Fun Time Fusion". Like any other dancing game, they had to step on the arrows that show up on the screen. Sam has never played video games before so this was all new to him. So when he tried to step on the arrows, he got confused on what to do and lost his balance, crashing into Jack. They both laughed it off as Maggie helped them up.

**Money Coffee 5:45 PM**

Sam and Jack had checked many of the stores, but none of them had the right present that Jack thought would be good for Anne, the girl he was talking about. They decided to take a break at this place called Money Coffee.

"Ok, I'm goanna be honest. I've never had a smoothie before." Sam admitted.

"Really? " Jack exclaimed. "Well prepare to be amazed my friend. That's when they noticed Anne leaving the store with another girl named Sasha, who Jack didn't really trust. Sam and Jack were confused. They thought she would be home by now.

"Why isn't she home yet?" Jack asked. "She's going to miss her birthday party!"

"Yeah and her parents must be really worried about her," Sam noted. "We should follow them to see where they're going."

"Good idea." So they went after the girls, unknown to what they're getting into.

_'Huh. Maybe Boobchuy isn't such a goodie two shoes after all.' Maggie thought as she followed Jack and Sam._

**Thrift Stop 6:00 PM**

They reached a little store called Thrift Stop. Sam, Maggie, and Jack hid behind an alley way so the girls wouldn't see them. They saw an Asian girl, who was named Marcy, wait outside the window of the store. They saw Sasha give two thumbs up as they see Anne leave the store, quickly going straight ahead from their direction. They then followed them to see where they would go next.

**Playground 7:25 PM**

Sam, Maggie, and Jack followed them to a playground. They went behind the fence surrounding the playground so they wouldn't notice them.

"What do you think they bought that no one else wants to know about?" Sam whispered. "Because I for some reason think it's a tampon."

"Why would you think it's a tampon?" Jack asked.

"Puberty?" Maggie soon shushed them both, as they saw sparks come out of whatever Anne was holding. A strange energy filled them for a brief moment as a incredibly bright light blinded them all and when it cleared, left nothing behind. 

**Unknown Area ???**

A mysterious figure laid on the ground on his knees as a sudden feeling woke him up. He saw himself chained up as he seemed to be in a cell room with skulls, bones, and insects crawling around. The air felt cold and crisp with no light or any fire for him warm up or see where he was. He attempted to leave, but didn't have enough strength in him. He closed his eyes and sensed 6 beings with 3 different colors. Two of them were blue, two were purple-ish, and two were green. 

"Looks like I'll be getting out of here sooner than I thought." He said as he chuckled deviously. 

**To be continued in Chapter 1: Trust**

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note. I'm not good with meeting deadlines and I don't have a lot of motivation so don't expect frequent updates as I also have other things I want to work on. This is also my first time posting here so I hope people will like this.


End file.
